A Little Fall Of Rain
by KrissyKat
Summary: Very sad and depressing...It's a song-fic for the Les Miserables song


This was it. It was the final battle between good and evil. Voldemort had risen to power, and he was destroying anyone and anything in his way. The skies were gray and puddles of crimson lay everywhere. And you could almost sense the smell of fear and feel the burn of hatred... and you could almost taste the tears of sorrow and see the emptiness of death. 

Harry stood, his hair blowing in the wind as there was yet another crackle of thunder and a stream of lightning. The rain was fierce, and he could hardly walk in his condition... But nothing was going to stop him from his destiny. He was going to kill Voldemort, in any way shape or form possible... Even if he had to die, too. 

As he staggered along the hillside, he saw many dead bodies of the people he loved and cared for. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas... There was no end to the countless faces he recognized, each one hurting more than the next. He even saw his beloved schoolboy crush, Cho Chang, clutching on to her wand that was now in pieces. But as he stumbled over the top of the hill, he felt as if the very life had just been sucked out of him. 

The girl that was his best friend's little sister, was coughing up blood. Was this the girl that had followed him around forever, and that looked so pretty when he had last seen her in the Yule Ball?.. The first girl he had ever really felt anything for... He never told her and he would never get a chance to because she was.. she was... no.. She would be okay.. "Harry?" she said softly, which was hardly heard through the wind and the rain.

Harry ran over to her as fast as his wounded legs would carry him. He held his hand out to her and she reached out to it, her fingers like ice. Harry leaned over and propped her up on his lap. "You're going to be okay..." he said. She shook her head, with tears in her eyes.. Then Ginny looked up at him.

"Don't worry Harry... I don't feel anything.." she flinched when she moved. Harry looked at her disbelievingly. " Really.. Just hold me, and keep me close... and I'll be alright... The rain can't hurt me now..." 

  
_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius,  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow._  
  
Harry looked at her with deep despair. He tore off some of his already tattered shirt and wrapped some cloth around her wounds. "But... You'll live Ginny...If I could only-" Ginny shook her head. "Just hold me now... Let it be... What will come will come..." 

  
_**But you will live, 'Ponine- dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love.**_  
  
_Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me_

**  
_You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now..._**

"Look... I'm not giving up on you! Come on, we'll go find help! Hermione will know the perfect healing spell, and you can be safe..." Harry tried to hoist her up, but Ginny yelped out in pain, and Harry set her back down. "Harry... Please..."

  
_The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.  
  
The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far_

  
"Just let me live my last few minutes where I can be happy... I'm right where I've always wanted to be... I've only ever dreamed of this... Trust me, there's nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you right now.. Just hold me Harry, and don't worry.." Harry was amazed at how calm she was. She gave him a weak smile.

_  
So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here  
That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close _

  
_**Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here  
  
I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping **_

"I'll stay here with you Ginny.. I understand now.. Just be quiet and rest.. A little fall of rain can't hurt you now...I'll stay until you are sleeping.." Harry said. Ginny lightly nodded.

  
_**And rain...**  
And rain...  
**Will make the flowers...**_

Ginny looked into Harry's loving green eyes one last time, as she closed her own.   
  
_Will make the flowers... grow... _

Harry softly kissed her lips and said the words she had waited her whole life to hear, "I love you..." 


End file.
